Estrela do Norte
by Lou Malfoy
Summary: Uma noite, um amasso, um jantar, um passeio, o mar, uma Estrela, a Estrela do Norte lhe pertence... Um pedido, uma briga, mas o Amor os une para sempre... [DG Presente do ALNS para a Rafinha]


**Nota: **Short feita pro ALNS (Autoras e Leitores Nada Secreto) e eu a dedico à Rafinha M. Potter (que por acaso a ganhouno ALNS e me incentivou mto a escrevê-la), a Ly Anne Black(q vai levar um susto qndo ler e q me ajudou mto a escrever uma fic) e a Bruna Lupin Black (q mereçe tds os créditos pela frase antes de iniciarashort, pelo nome da mesma, me ajudou mto em algumas coisas super importantes e tá me ensinando a postar no FF). Amo todas vocês! E leiam as fics delas são mto boas!

**

* * *

**

** Estrela do Norte**

**"A Noite mais bela não é aquela em que se caminha olhando para as Estrelas pensando em estar com alguém... e sim aquela quando se está com alguém pensando em estar nas Estrelas..."**

**

* * *

**

Acordou com a claridade que invadia o seu quarto, ficou mais alguns segundos de olhos fechados como que pedindo pra claridade ir embora mesmo sabendo que isso não aconteceria. Espreguiçou-se lentamente para despertar melhor, tivera uma agradável noite de sono graças à ele, o seu Draco. Todas as noite que passava com ele eram agradáveis pra não dizer fantásticas, ele era perfeito, aos olhos dela.

Levantou com a sensação de que estava esquecendo de algo, foi ao banheiro procurar por Draco mesmo sabendo inconscientemente que ele já foi para o trabalho. Fez a sua higiene pessoal e tomou um demorado banho sabendo que não se atrasaria para o seu trabalho no hospital.

Saiu do banho de roupão e com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo molhado, abriu o seu closet para escolher uma roupa apropriada para o seu trabalho, decidiu-se por uma calça social e uma blusa de seda. Arrumou-se rapidamente e pegou a sua varinha na cômoda encontrando um pergaminho ao lado desta que dizia:

_Minha doce Virgínia,_

_eu sei que você tinha pedido para lhe acordar assim que eu fosse para o trabalho, mas eu não consegui, você parecia um anjo dormindo. _

_Volto mais cedo do trabalho e quero que você saia mais cedo do seu, irei te pegar às 19:00 hrs aqui no nosso apartamento, já esteja pronta e não se atrase. _

_Tenho uma surpresa pra você, hoje será uma noite especial. _

_Feliz Aniversário, minha pequena. _

_Com amor, Draco._

_''Você é tão fofo, Draco. Ah, é mesmo é meu aniversário como eu pude me esquecer''_ pensou ela sorrindo após ler o bilhete, o guardou na bolsa, foi na cozinha onde tomou um café rápido e depois aparatou no St. Mungus.

Pegou o seu crachá e jaleco na recepção, deu bom dia a todos e se dirigiu a sua ala do hospital, encontrando a sua eficiente e bonita secretária já a postos pra trabalhar.

- Srta. Larkin, por favor, não marque nenhuma consulta hoje para depois das 18:00 hrs. Eu terei que sair mais cedo para resolver um assunto – explicou Gina.

- Claro Srta. Weasley, e feliz aniversário – desejou a secretária.

- Obrigada, Juliet. Algum recado pra mim? – indagou a ruiva.

- Nenhum, mas mandaram essas flores para a Senhorita – disse Juliet entregando a ela um belo buquê de lírios brancos.

- Que lindos, quem mandou? – perguntou a ruiva sentindo o aroma das flores.

- Veio com esse cartão – disse a morena entregando um pequeno cartão.

- Obrigada, Juliet. Quando o meu primeiro paciente chegar mande-o entrar – pediu a ruiva levando o buquê para sua sala.

- Claro, Srta. Weasley.

Entrou na sua sala e depositou as suas belíssimas flores em um jarro que ela conjurou já com água em uma cômoda perto da janela, sentou na sua cadeira de couro de dragão e abriu o cartão que dizia:

_Minha querida Virgínia,_

_não resisti em fazer esse pequeno agrado a minha ruivinha, ainda mais em um dia tão especial._

_Você mereçe muito mais do que um buquê de flores, cada lírio representa um ano da sua vida, são 23 no total. Espero que tenha gostado já que são as suas flores favoritas. _

_Não se esqueça do nosso encontro._

_Beijos, do seu Draco._

_''Ele adora me surpreender e como ele tá romântico, e está conseguindo me deixar muito curiosa sobre esse encontro''_ pensou ela com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

As horas passaram voando e às 18:00 hrs chegou rapidamente, Gina se despediu de sua secretária e aparatando no apartamento em seguida. Tomou outro banho sem demorar muito, escolheu um lindo vestido vermelho de alça bem colado no corpo e com uma grande fenda na lateral direita, calçou sapatos pretos de salto alto, prendeu os cabelos em um bonito coque com algumas mechas caindo no rosto acompanhada de uma leve maquiagem.

Terminou de se arrumar no mesmo instante em que Draco de terno preto, blusa social verde, gravata prata e sapatos pretos aparatou no apartamento deles.

- Feliz Aniversário, ruiva – sussurrou o loiro no ouvido dela enquanto a abraçava por trás ao mesmo tempo em que beijava o pescoço alvo da namorada.

- Obrigada Draco, eu adorei as flores e os bilhetes que você me mandou – agradeceu ela se virando e beijando o loiro apaixonadamente.

- Você está tão sexy com esse vestido - disse ele sedutoramente ao que ela corou – E aquilo não foi nada minha pequena, o seu verdadeiro presente é esse – completou estendendo uma caixa de jóias à ela que tinha acabado de tirar do paletó.

Abriu a caixa de veludo preta delicadamente encontrando um lindo colar de ouro branco e com um pingente em forma de estrela com pequenas e delicadas pedrinhas de diamante.

- É lindo! – foi tudo o q conseguiu pronunciar após ver a beleza daquela jóia.

- Não mais do que você minha ruivinha, eu sei como você gosta de estrelas. Vamos deixe-me colocar o cordão em seu belo pescoço – pediu ele.

- É a jóia mais bela que eu já vi – disse ela ainda espantada com a beleza da jóia – Muito obrigada, Draco. É o presente mais lindo q eu já ganhei – completou ela beijando o loiro delicadamente.

Ele não se contentou só com isso, aprofundou o beijo e começou a passear com as mãos pelo corpo dela chegou na abertura do vestido e apertou a coxa dela com vontade ao que ela gemeu. A ruiva interrompeu o beijo e mordiscou a orelha dele, depois beijou o pescoço voltando em seguida a beijar a boca, estava começando a tirar a gravata quando o loiro interrompeu o caloroso beijo.

- De nada Virgínia, mas émelhor você não me provocar. Eu adoraria ficar com você no apartamento mas não foi isso que eu planejei para fazermos agora, mais tarde nós continuamos de onde paramos. E vamos logo senão você acaba me convencendo a não ir a lugar algume a nossa reserva nos espera – disse Draco abraçando delicadamente a cintura da ruiva e aparatando com ela no melhor restaurante francês bruxo de Londres.

Apreciaram um saboroso jantar no restaurante, tudo correu perfeitamente como Draco planejara. Mas ainda faltava o seu último presente e ele sabia que Gina iria adorar esse mais do que a jóia. Estacionou o carro na beira da praia.

- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui, Draco? Nossa, como tá frio– indagou a ruiva curiosa saindo do carro sentindo o vento gelado contra o corpo.

- Vista o meu paletó! – disse ele enquanto cobria Gina - Eu tenho mais um presente pra lhe dar e eu só poderia fazê-lo neste lugar – explicou ele calmamente começando a andar com ela de mãos dadas na orla da praia.

- O que é? A vista é linda, o mar tá tão bonito e céu tão estrelado– perguntou ela começando a ficar impaciente, mas não deixando de reparar na belissíma vista.

- Calma, pequena você já vai saber. A vista daquié mesmo muito bonita– respondeu ele calmamente só pra provocá-la, mas não deixando de concordar com o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Me conta o que é o presente – pediu ela fazendo bico.

- Você fica linda fazendo bico – disse o loiro roubando um selinho – Pronto, chegamos – completou ele parando em frente a uma luneta mágica.

- Cadê o presente? É isso? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

- Não exatamente, eu quero que você veja uma coisa – disse ele.

- Tá vendo aquela estrelado norte! – perguntou ele enquanto ela olhava a luneta.

- Estou, mas eu não to entendendo. O que isso tem a ver com o meu presente? – perguntou Gina confusa olhando para o loiro.

- O seu presente é aquela estrela que você acabou de ver, a estrela Virgínia – explicou ele.

- Como? – perguntou ela atônita.

- Eu comprei aquela estrela pra você e a batizei com o seu nome – disse ele docemente.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Gina ainda não acreditando.

- Eu cobrei alguns favores e aqui está o certificado da estrela – disse ele com um sorriso enviesado dando o pergaminho à ela.

- Eu amei o presente, é lindo, você não sabe como me faz feliz – disse ela o abraçando e o beijando em seguida após guardar o pergaminho no bolso do paletó dele.

- É você quem me faz feliz, ruivinha. E é por isso que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado - disse ele se ajoelhando – Você aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou estendendo uma caixinha de veludo vermelha.

- É tudo o que eu mais quero! – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto ele colocava o anel de ouro branco com um único rubi no dedo anelar da mão direita dela – Eu te amo, Draco.

- Eu também te amo, Virgínia – disse ele envolvendo a ruiva pela cintura e começando um demorado e apaixonado beijo.

- Draco... – disse ela interrompendo o beijo.

- O que é, Virgínia? – indagou ele impaciente.

- Você sabe que vai ter que falar com a minha família, né! – perguntou ela observando o rosto do loiro ficar mais pálido que o normal.

- Preciso mesmo? Não podemos casar escondido? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Claro que não! Eu quero um casamento com toda a minha família presente – esbravejou ela.

- Eu enfrento os cabeças-de-fósforo selvagens, e haverá casamento se eu sobreviver até lá – disse ele contrariado.

- Você chamou a minha família de quê? – indagou Gina ficando vermelha, o fogo Weasley estava entrando em ação.

- Foi só um apelidinho carinho – disse o loiro tentando se explicar.

- Apelidinho carinhoso! Se você pensa isso deles, também pensa isso de mim. Então eu acho que você não quer se casar comigo, passar bem Draco Malfoy! – disse ela gritando tirando o anel do dedo e jogando no loiro, e depois deu as costas à ele e começou a andar na orla da praia chorando.

- Gina, me desculpe! Eu não penso isso de você, eu falei aquilo sem pensar – disse correndo para alcançá-la e a virando para si - Você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida, eu enfrento tudo e todos pra ter você do meu lado só não me abandone. Eu não posso viver sem você! – pediu Draco.

- Eu... eu não sei – disse ela mais calma secando as lágrimas.

- Não joga o nosso amor fora por uma bobagem! Casa comigo? – pediu ele.

- Eu te amo, Draco. Mas eu não sei se isso é suficiente, você não gosta da minha família e eu não sei se vai dar certo – disse a ruiva.

- Nós só vamos saber se tentarmos, e por você eu faço qualquer coisa mesmo que isso signifique que eu tenha que viver na Toca – disse ele.

- Eu aceito as suas desculpas, mas não ofenda a minha família de novo. Você sabe como eles são importantes pra mim – disse ela.

- Eu sei minha pequena, ponha o anel no dedo de novo e vamos pra casa. Tá ficando muito frio pra você, não quero que você fique doente – disse ele docemente enquanto a beijava, entraram no carro e voltaram pra casa onde tiveram um belíssima noite de amor.

Sabiam que não importa o que acontecesse dali pra frente, juntos eles poderiam enfrentar tudo, pois o que sentiam um pelo outro era maior do que qualquer coisa.

------------------------------FIM---------------------------

**N/A:** Foi a minha primeira Short e é claro do meu casal favorito, espero que vocês tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Na verdade foi a primeira coisa que eu escrevo e posto em algum lugar... Ela não foi betada então perdoem qualquer erro.

E foi dedicada à três grandes amigas minhas (Rafinha M. Potter, Ly Anne Black e Bruna LupinBlack)... E leiam as fics delas, valem mto a pena!

Em breve eu lançarei uma fic no FF, ainda não tenho nome pra ela mas já tenho alguns caps escritos...

E mandem REVIEWS, ficarei mto contente em saber a opinião de vocês!

Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy!


End file.
